Sad Eyes
by Fallen Angel8
Summary: Trowa finds a girl who's lost her memory during the war, but she knows more that he thinks she does.


Sad Eyes  
A Fanfiction by Lianne  
  
AC 202  
Olivia looked at the group with sad eyes. 'I'm glad that they've found happiness' she thought   
as she watched them laugh and talk in the park. One of them looked up and she dodged   
behind a tree. 'Did they see me? Did they recognize me?' she asked herself as Quatre Winner  
sat back down under a tree. 'that was close.' She sighed mentally. 'why can't I find a   
happiness like that?'  
  
Olivia walked back into her college dorm. She looked at the notes she had scribbled to  
herself on a dry erase board. They were like Get milk, tampons, folders, etc. And then there   
were things like Term starts tomorrow, don't forget your schedule, etc. 'Easy enough.' She   
flopped down on her bed and shut her eyes.  
  
Olivia's alarm clock went off at seven O'clock. She got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a   
tight black shirt that showed her belly. She pulled a comb through her mid-back length   
strawberry blond hair and grabbed her bag.   
  
Her first class was English. She opened up her notebook and text book. When she looked up   
a tall young man was sitting in the seat next to her. Trowa Barton, a former Gundam pilot.   
She tried as hard as she could not to fall out of her seat, but gravity soon claimed her as a   
friend. "Graceful Liv, graceful." She muttered and hauled herself up into her chair. Trowa   
handed her the notebook she had dropped. "I'm Trowa Barton." He said as he set down her  
books. "I know." She whispered. "How do you know?" She quickly pointed to a name  
written on one of his papers. "I'm Olivia Collens." They shook hands as class started.   
  
That night Olivia was going over her schedule. No class tomorrow. Olivia hailed a cab and   
was driven to the supermarket where she bought three solitary flowers. She walked the half   
mile to the memorial of the Eve Wars, this was a substitute grave for her three brothers.   
Olivia walked into the small shrine and noticed one other figure with rather prominent bangs.   
'My, my, I haven't seen him in seven years and now I've seen him three times in the past two   
days.' She walked over to the small slab of stone that two of her brother's names were on,   
her other brother remained nameless and lived only in her heart. She placed the flowers at the   
base and traced their names. "Olivia?" said a rather deep voice. She looked up at Trowa.  
"Hello." She whispered, trying not to cry. "Why are you here?" she pointed to the names.  
"These two soldiers were my family that the war took from me." Trowa looked down at her.   
"How?" Olivia laughed sadly. "I don't remember, it's taken me two years just figure out that  
they died in the war. I blocked out the war so I have two years of memory missing"  
  
Olivia laughed at herself inwardly. She remembered what she did during the wars perfectly.   
She had been a spy for Oz intelligence's, she was one of two to spy on the Gundams and   
their pilots. She was the only one still living. But lately Oz had been trying to find her and get   
information she has withheld during the war because Olivia had given them useless   
information, and she had gotten the beatings to prove it, she still had the scars from when they   
had used a chain.   
  
"Olivia, do you have a ride back home?" Asked Trowa. Olivia shook her head. "No, I can't   
afford a car, so I catch the bus." Trowa grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I can give you   
a ride in my jeep, but only if you go see the basketball game with me tomorrow." Olivia   
laughed. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Olivia walked into her room and pulled on a clean red T-shirt. "I knew we'd find you."   
Murmured a low voice. Olivia turned to see a man in an Oz uniform. "No, please no." she   
said and made a mad dash for the door. She threw it open and ran outside and down the   
street, which is where he caught up to her. He grabbed her by the wrists and threw her into   
the wall. He punched her in the stomach and she sank to the ground. "If you run again, we'll   
kill you." He rasped and slowly, she walked back to her room.  
  
The next day at the basketball game, Olivia and Trowa sat near the court. "How did you get   
such good seats?" she wondered out loud. "One of my friends is a player. Number 25." The   
shirt read 'Maxwell.' 'Hello Duo.' Thought Olivia. When half time sounded, Trowa turned to  
Olivia. "Now, let me see that cut on your forehead." He said. Olivia felt her head. "Oh, that  
must of happened when I slipped on the stairs this morning." She said sheepishly. His eyes   
looked into hers and he saw a sadness he could never have imagined. 'Is this what the war   
did to the innocent?' he thought. Olivia pulled away and looked at him before smiling. "My   
head feels fine. Just a bump." She turned back to watch the game as it resumed.   
  
After the game, Trowa walked Olivia back to her dorm. "I had a wonderful time tonight,   
thank you." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Olivia pulled out the brass key and   
inserted it into the door. "Good bye." She said and walked in.  
  
The sight that met her eyes was not that of the room she had left behind. Her things were   
strewn everywhere and many things were broken. "I'll clean it up later, my head hurts like   
hell." She muttered. "I thought you said it was just a bump." Came a sly voice. Olivia spun   
around, Trowa was standing behind her. "Did you make this mess?" He asked, eyes sincere.   
"Yes, I couldn't find something this morning. And as to my head, I have a headache from the   
basketball game." He grabbed her shoulders and she gasped at the contact with her bruised   
one from the night before. "Olivia? What's wrong?" he questioned. He lifted up the back of  
her shirt and cringed at the sight that lay underneath the cloth: Her back was a mass of  
bruised tissue and bloody scrapes. "Olivia, who did this to you?" She turned around to look   
at him. "I told you that I had a pretty bad fall on the steps this morning, stone does hurt." She   
said harshly. He frowned at her. "Don't lie to me." He hissed. Olivia felt wetness on her   
cheeks as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm not lying!" She cried and tried to pull away from the   
grip he now had on her wrist. "Olivia! Stop! I promise I won't hurt you. Please, I know   
you're not going to tell me what happened, but then at least come back to my apartment and   
stay there. I would feel a lot better." Olivia slowly nodded her head. Yes, it would be a lot   
safer.   
  
Trowa's apartment was nicely decorated. He had a forest green couch and chair with tan   
walls. The kitchen was right off of the main room. It had wooden floors and oak cabinets.   
Olivia noticed that the bathroom was similar when Trowa came back with disinfectant and   
cotton balls. "Liv, can you remove your shirt?" she looked at him quizzically. "I'm not like that   
Olivia." She sighed and removed her shirt, leaving only her bra. Trowa lightly applied the   
ointment to her cuts. She then pulled her shirt back on, hoping that he didn't see the bruise  
on her stomach, she couldn't explain that one as a fall down the stairs. Trowa sat down next   
to Olivia, "Are you sure you don't remember what you did during the war?" he asked.   
She sighed. "The psychiatrist I saw told me that when a period of time is very traumatic  
for a person, they block out what is hurting than so much. In my case, I blocked out what   
happened during the Eve wars. I'm guessing that I had something to do with Oz." She   
whispered the last part. "Why do you say that?" She looked up at him. "Because they're   
chasing after me. They beat me up and ask me to tell them what I know, but I can't   
remember anything." She began to cry. Trowa pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.   
After a while her crying subsided and he realized that she had fallen asleep, following her   
example, he lay down, careful not to disturb her and he felt how little she weighed. 'I can't   
afford a car…' What else couldn't she afford?  
  
Olivia woke up panicked. She felt restraints wrapped around part of her body. She opened   
her eyes to see that they where Trowa! Olivia slipped out and went for the door, but bumped   
into something. She looked up to see Heero Yuy and Quatre Raberba Winner. Olivia turned   
around when Trowa sat up. 'Great, let's have a reunion.' She thought. "Quatre? Heero?"   
asked Trowa. They both looked at her. "I'm leaving! I'll go for a walk." Trowa put his hand   
lightly on her shoulder, she flinched a little, but did not pull away. "I'll be okay." And with that   
she grabbed her shoes and left.   
  
Outside she sat down and pulled on her shoes. Olivia stood up and looked right into the eyes  
of Wufei Chang. 'Perfect. Now we just need the American.' She thought and stepped aside   
so he could pass.   
  
Trowa looked up as Wufei walked in. "Wufei knows as well." Said Quatre. "Oz has rebuilt   
their army." Stated the Chinese man. Quatre tried to lighten the mood. "So Trowa, who's the   
girl?" Trowa looked up. "Olivia Collens." Wufei looked over. "I ran into her outside, she looks   
weak." Trowa met his eyes. "Maybe. Can she come back in?" Heero nodded. "Hn." Trowa   
opened the door and Duo stood right outside, Olivia had tears in her eyes. "She has a really   
sensitive back." Duo shrugged and walked in. "Liv, are you okay?" Olivia stood up. "He hit   
my back in greeting." She said, defending Duo. "He does that with a lot of people." Trowa   
helped her inside. "Hey, what'd I do wrong?" asked Duo. Olivia shrugged as best she could.   
"I fell down the stairs the other day and scrapped up my back." Trowa snorted, knowing  
what had really happened, but he also knew that she had trusted him and only him with this  
information.   
  
"Trowa, we're all going to the Cinq kingdom tomorrow, you need to come, it's urgent."   
Quatre said. Heero looked at Olivia. "She can come too." And with that the four of them left.   
"I guess I missed it." Muttered Duo on his way out. Trowa looked at her back, it was bleeding   
through her shirt. "Let's go get your stuff from the dorm, I don't want you to stay here alone   
and you're going to need a new shirt anyway."  
  
Olivia entered her dorm and looked around. She walked into the back room and grabbed a   
dress, two pairs of pants and various other things that were scattered on the ground. Then   
she removed the bottom of the bed leg and took out five computer disks and out them in the   
hidden compartment of her duffel bag. Trowa came in and picked up her bag. "Is this all?"   
She nodded and they walked out.  
  
Olivia had already known that Heero's wife, Relena, was the ruler of the Cinq kingdom, but   
she still looked surprised. "You didn't say they were Royalty." Trowa laughed as they got out   
of the car. "Trowa!" called a woman who looked to be about Trowa's age. "Hello Sally." He   
greeted her. "Sally, this is my friend, Olivia Collens." Sally shook Olivia's hand.  
  
Heero looked out of the window at the arriving couple, Wufei stood next to him. "Does she   
seem familiar to you?" Wufei nodded his head. "Yes, but I just can't place it." Heero got onto   
the computer and pulled up a search program. He entered the name 'Olivia Collens' The   
computer came back with a long data file. "It says that she disappeared in AC 194, after her   
parents died. She was 10 years old." Wufei looked at the auburn haired girl bellow. "That   
would make her 19, four years younger than us." Heero nodded. "I don't trust her." Wufei   
stated.   
  
That night, the pilots, Sally, Relena, Hilde and Olivia went out for a quiet dinner. Dinner talk   
was boring, concerning mostly politics and old friends. Olivia thought about her past. 'I hate   
lying to Trowa and his friends, but they would hate me and probably kill me if I told them   
what I did during the war. I'll tell Trowa when we're in the open and I can run. That way he-'  
Olivia's thoughts were torn back to the real world when a large group barged in. They were   
wearing Oz uniforms and held guns. "No." she whispered. "Get under the table." Heero   
ordered the girls, but Olivia would do no such thing. She tore away from Trowa and ran up to   
the soldiers. "Olivia, No!" called Heero.   
  
The guard looked down at her and sneered. "'Via, just the one I was looking for." She heard   
the pilots inhale sharply. "Please Captain, it's me you're after, not these innocent people."  
The Captain smiled. "True, but having a few pilots under my control won't be so bad."   
Olivia looked at them. "NO!" she cried. She tried to run , tried to shout at them to leave, but   
a gun connected with her temple and she fell to the ground.   
  
"Olivia!" cried Trowa as she fell to the ground. "Girls, run, get Relena out of here." Ordered   
Heero. Relena ran and got to the back door before the soldiers caught Sally and Hilde.  
"No." Yelled Duo, furious that Hilde didn't get out. The pilots tried futilely to get free of   
their captors, but it was no use.   
  
Trowa stroked Olivia's bleeding head and slowly her eyes fluttered open. "Trowa?!" she   
gasped and pulled herself away, pressing herself against the concrete wall of the cell.   
"Torwa, I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen to you, or your friends, I'm sorry I-"   
The door opened and a uniform clad officer walked in. "Ahh,   
'Via, so good to see you. We need your skills again." "I'm not as good as I was 7 years ago,   
times changes a person." She spat back. The officer slapped her. "We have our ways."   
"How? You no longer have my baby brother to hold against me, remember? You crushed his   
skull." The officer smiled. "No, but we have her." Hilde's face flashed up on a screen.   
"Hilde!" cried Duo. "You can't! She's innocent!" cried Olivia. "Hmm." The officer snapped   
his fingers and a private cocked a gun and aimed it for Hilde. "No, I'll do anything! Just don't  
harm her!" Olivia pleaded. The officer smiled. "I knew you'd see it our way. Our you ready   
to go back to work Moralis?" Heero Snapped. Olivia "Via" Moralis had been a spy for the   
Oz forces and he and Wufei had run into her once. Moralis must have been a psuedo last name.   
  
Olivia nodded. "Good." The officer threw some clothes at her. "Now change." Olivia pulled   
on the Brick red shirt, jeans and black commando boots. She was given   
her mission and marched out.   
  
Olivia walked out, but instead of going on her mission, Olivia made a U turn and climbed into   
the rafters and over a room. She dropped down on the guard that was holding Hilde. Olivia   
took out a knife and cut Hilde loose. "C'mon, we've got to go." Three minutes later Olivia   
and Hilde were cutting the boys and Sally loose. Olivia looked at Trowa and began to cut   
him loose. "Go, get the Gundams." Heero, Duo and Wufei ran out, followed by Hilde and a   
reluctant Sally. "Trowa, Go!" she screamed. He looked down at her. "Come with me." She   
shook her head. "No, I can't. I will stay here and pay for the crimes I've committed. That is   
my wish." And with that, Trowa left.  
  
What happened in the next few hours was a blur to Olivia. She remembered being beaten   
senseless by multiple people and then thrown on the floor. Then a sharp, searing pain shot  
through her body as a knife was plunged into her stomach area. The last thing she heard was   
an officer cry out: "Wing Zero, you can't." followed by a deafening blast, then… darkness.  
  
Trowa looked at the rubble that was once the base. He landed his Gundam and began to   
search for her body. He knew that there was no hope, but something told him that he had to   
find her. The other pilots landed and began their search, for anyone, but it was Quatre who   
found her. "Trowa!" He ran over and held Olivia's limp body. It was then that he felt a small   
breath on his neck. "She's alive."  
  
Olivia opened her eyes to see a woman clad in white at the end of her bed. "You're awake!"   
she cheered. "Your audience will be so happy." "Audience?" The nurse smiled. "Yes, there   
are five rather handsome young men who have been here for the past few days. Would you   
like me to send one in?" "Trowa Barton." The nurse left and Trowa walked in a few minutes   
later. "You wanted to see me?" he asked. His voice was cold and it hurt more than any knife.   
"I wanted to apologize to you, and the others. I didn't tell you because… I… Well, I wanted   
a new beginning and I didn't want you to hate me." She choked out. His eyes softened and he   
sat down next to her and held her. "I forgive you Olivia, I really do."  
  
Almost a week later Olivia and Trowa slept in Trowa's bed. Trowa wrapped his arms around   
her frail form and held her close. She turned over to look at him, and he noticed that her eyes   
no longer held that deep sadness. She slightly sat up and kissed his cheek. "Aishiteru Olivia."   
"Aishiteru Trowa."  
  
Owari  
***  
  
Authors Note: I would like to thank SGR, who's story inspired this and is in fact, very similar   
to this one. Please read her Fanfiction at Http://www.SGRSV.cjb.net/ It is really good, and I   
apologize that this one is so close to hers, so I would like to credit the Idea and Story line to   
Sun's Golden Ray. Thank You very much SGR, I loved writing this.  
  
Please send comments, questions, flames, threats, etc. to me at  
Nightingale14@aol.com. And as always, I do not own Gundam Wing.  



End file.
